Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Luna Driver
Summary: East High's school basketball game is in session, and Tobias' team wins. Troy Bolton wants revenge for his humiliation. Oneshot TroyxOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature, Sexual Content and minor swearing.

I'm running on 1 hour sleep so it might be a little short and not so great. Enjoy.

* * *

Crowds of teens cheered as the annual PE basketball tournament was in motion. The final two classes played, and the winning team would be able to sit out of P.E. for the next two weeks. But that wasn't the reason two of them played. It was a simple fact of winning.

Tobias Daniels ran with the ball, tired but not breaking a sweat just yet. He was a boy about 5'7 with pale blonde hair and even paler skin. His eyes were a icy shade of blue gray. His opponent, Troy Bolton, attempted to get the ball, but Tobias's smaller size made him get around easier but just barley. The timer was running out, the score was tied. Tobias leapt into the air, ball in hand, tossing it high into the air towards the hoop. The crowd went quiet. The ball floated right into the hoop…and the timer went off. Tobias's team wins.

The watching students cheered. His two friends Atoli and Josh ran up to Tobias, congratulating him on narrowly managing to slip past East High's golden boy. Troy watched, crossing his arms as his team fumed angrily. After a time of cheering, the two teams descended to the locker room to change.

Like always, Tobias took forever to change. By the time we was finished, everyone else had filed out. They even left the keys for him to lock the door. The blonde was about to put his normal shoes on when he saw Troy in the aisle way, leaning up against a locker. "That was a impressive game but you must have cheated somehow" Troy said walking towards Tobias and leaning over him.

Tobias left his shoes off, standing up and glaring at Troy. "Why would I cheat? Maybe you're just a sore loser" Tobias retorted shoving Troy's chest to get him away. Troy retaliated, shoving Tobias twice as hard. Tobias slipped on his socks on the tile flooring, hitting it with a loud thud. As he slipped, he gave a small shout.

Angrily now, Tobias rolled onto his stomach to get up. As he kneeled over, Troy kicked downwards on Tobias's ass. Tobias let out an awkward squeak, flopping onto the floor again. Troy let out an amused laugh. He pressed his foot on Tobias's ass again, about to say something back. He stopped abruptly startled at the noise Tobias made. "Are you enjoying this or something?"

"Hell no!" Tobias snapped. Troy laughed again sitting over Tobias so his stomach was on Tobias's back. He breathed into Tobias' ear while his hands trailing down the younger's chest. He smiled nibbling on Tobias' ear. More than anything he liked defeating Tobias. After all they were childhood rivals. Here was something else to win at. "Are you sure?" Troy asked blowing a little bit of air into his ear.

"W-what the hell are you doing Bolton?!" Tobias shouted trying to pull away. Not giving Troy time to answer, he began rolling out a series of curses.

"Don't you know when to shut up?" Troy replied, pulling his own shirt off. Tobias managed to twist around so he was facing Troy. His face went a bright pink as he saw his revealed chest for the first time this close up. His heart raced, and he blocked any thoughts that could turn him on. Not that they were working.

Troy smiled evilly, giving Tobias a full on kiss on the lips. Just to startle him further. The first kiss was a shock, bruising and painful as their mouths connected at high speeds, teeth knocking together.

Then he grabbed Tobias again, flipping him back onto his stomach. Tobias let out a soft moan, his arms trying to hold himself up. Troy pulled Tobias's shirt off with ease, and then reached to Tobias's pants. Tobias tensed but let Troy remove his clothing anyway. Tobias's breathing sped up as he felt Troy remove his own clothing pressing up against a startled and erect Tobias.

Their mouths met again, and this time bare skin pressed against bare skin as Troy crushed the smaller boy closer to him. Tobias made a slight noise in the back of his throat as Troy's hands wandered down his body, trailing lightly across sweat slicked skin. Troy's mouth slipped from Tobias's mouth, tongue swiping across Tobias's jaw, to latch on Tobias's throat. Tobias moaned this time, and Troy set out biting sharply at the soft skin. He wasn't one to be nice and gentle when he wanted something, and he wanted Tobias. So badly. The brunette released his mouth from the blonde's throat. Knowing Tobias would scream the entire time they took this further, Troy had to think of something to lubricate with. Another first idea, he jammed his fingers into Tobias's mouth.

"Suck or it'll hurt." Troy said.

"T-Troy! What-" Tobias stuttered, confused again.

"I don't want to taste basketball" Troy replied simply, referring to the fact he hadn't washed his hands since the game.

Tobias licked Troy's fingers until they were dripping wet, then Troy pressed them into Tobias's tight hole. Tobias's back arched, a moan escaping his lips. Troy, enjoying the noises Tobias made, stretched him a little to hear more. It wasn't long before Tobias was panting out moans, almost begging for him to go on. Troy pulled his fingers out, wiping the liquid off on his own member. Without a second thought, he shoved into Tobias's ass. Tobias cried out an odd moan, pressing his ass into Troy a little. With one hand, Troy grabbed the blonde and started moving his cock up and down.

Troy thrusted into him, letting out moans of his own. He clamped his eyes shut, gasping at the intense feeling of Tobias's muscles around him. Tobias bit his lip to suppress a loud moan, and suddenly, his mind was lost. A series of moans spilled out, as nothing mattered to him now but the sensation in his lower body, and the fact Troy was creating it. He was lost in a feeling of ecstasy, unaware of the world around him.

Troy, too, was lost. He shut his eyes, a moan escaping his own lips as he sped up, then pressed hard as far as he could go. His orgasm approached, and he bit his lip forcefully to avoid shouting out any names he didn't want anyone to hear. Tobias rocked his hips slightly, feeling his entire lower body much heavier. Then it all released, and he cried out in pleasure.

"Tr-Tro-" he began to cry out, but he bit his lip. There was no way in hell that bastard would hear him say it.

One after another, they cried out. Tobias spilled all over the floor, and Troy had all over Tobias' ass. Breathing loudly, they stayed in that same position for what seemed like an eternity. It was Tobias who pulled away first, wiping himself off with a towel. Troy grabbed the towel from Tobias when he was done to clean himself off. In a hurry, they both dressed. Tobias crossed his arms, his back facing Troy.

Troy went behind him, hugging him. He rocked his hips gently against Tobias, whispering, "Scream my name again. I love it."

Tobias blushed, turning around to escape Troy's grasp. He heard him! "I didn't scream your name!"

"Oh yeah you did!" Troy let out a laugh as he fluffed Tobias' blonde hair with his hand. "And I didn't say yours. I win."

Tobias shot him an evil glare, looking in a mirror to fix his hair. "Asshole," the blonde mumbled.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Troy said, rubbing a finger against the purple bruise on Tobias' neck. Not giving Tobias time to react, he walked out the door. Waving goodbye, he said, "See you around, lover."

Tobias ran out the door to chase after Troy. Troy was already out of sight. Instead, he found Josh and Atoli waiting.

"What took you so long?" Josh asked, a worried look on his face.

"Fighting with Troy" Tobias replied coolly, resting his hands behind his head. Atoli glanced at the mark of Tobias' neck and smirked. But she didn't say anything about it. "Who won?"

Tobias snorted out air. Revenge was in order. And as both Tobias and Troy knew, revenge was sweet.


End file.
